Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards
Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards are collectables found in Creepypasta Land and Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force. They can usually be found when interacting with random objects or chests, most of which depict some Creepypasta-related character in the game, with many others depicting the creators favorite Youtubers and characters, with even a cameo of Lucas Boato himself. Collecting the cards are purely easter eggs and serve no other purpose. = Yu-Gi-Oh! Card locations = Creepypasta Land *Suicide Mouse Card: Found in a wooden chest near the door to the parlor in the storage room within the The Protagonists house. *Jeff Card: Found on the bust in the upper left corner of living room in the Neighbors House. *Masky and Hoodie Card: Bought off of Yokaru in town. *God Jeff Card: Found in the chest in the upstairs hallway using Bens House Key in the Neighbors House. *Smile Card: Found in the heap of clothes in front of the toilet in the Neighbors bathroom. *Slender Card: Found inside the barrel in the Forest House. *Luigikid Card: Found in a wooden chest to the right of the path to the Mountains. *Sonic.EXE Card: Found on the plant to the right in the Mountains. *Calling from Hell Card: Found on the plant to the left in the Mountains. *Lost Silver Card: Found on the plant on the first level of the plateau to the right. *Lucas Boato Card: Found in the wooden chest in the upper left of the path to the Theater. *Rake Card: Found on the rock to the right of the Theater sign. *Creepypasta Suicide Card: Found on the rock to the left of the Theater sign. *Eyeless Jack Card: Found in the second tree going up from the lamp pole. *Tails Doll Card: Found in the sack near the entrance of the Theater. *Ghost Card: Found on the second chair closest to the chest in the Ghosts Curse room. *White Hand Card: Found on the first chair closest to the entrance to the Ghosts Curse room going right. *Zalgo's Disease Card: Found in the stack of magazines in the corner of the room that Samira is encountered. *Laughing Jack Card: Found in the central room using the Axe Key, checking the chest to the left. *Squidward Card: Found in the central room using the Axe Key, checking the chest to the right. *Lavender Town Card: Found in the sack stuffed in the upper right corner of the room where you encounter the Fourth Wall Demon. *Creepypasta World Card: Found in the upper right corner of Bloo Dees room. *Creepypasta Friendship Card: Found in a wooden chest to the right outside of Masky & Hoodies house. *Sally Card: Found in a wooden chest to the left inside of Masky and Hoodies house. *Ben Card: Found in a wooden chest to the right inside of Masky and Hoodies house. *Skinny Mario Card: Found in a wooden chest to the exit of the Skinny Mario world. *Splendorman Card: Bought off of Ichiro in his house. Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force *Slenderman Card: Found in a chest in Christopher's room between a computer and a water fountain. *SCP-173 Card: Found in a chest in King Razorous room in the left corner. *SCP-087 Card: Found in a chest in SCP-087 cell. *Luigikid Card: Found in the left most chest in the Hidden Room/Youtubers Hall N°1. *Riskrim Card: Found in the first chest on the left in the Hidden Room/Youtubers Hall N°1. *MrDragonboy96 Card: Found in the central chest in the Hidden Room/Youtubers Hall N°1. *Mastermax Card: Found in the first chest on the right in the Hidden Room/Youtubers Hall N°1. *Samxala Card: Found in the right most chest in the Hidden Room/Youtubers Hall N°1. *Mr. Card: Found in the left most chest in the Sewer/Youtubers Hall N°2. *Cadurik Card: Found in the first chest on the left in the Sewer/Youtubers Hall N°2. *Dash Fant Games Card: Found in the first chest on the right in the Sewer/Youtubers Hall N°2. *Poder Otaku Card: Found in the right most chest in the Sewer/Youtubers Hall N°2. *Rake Card: Found in a chest in the upper right corner of Kao Forest. *Green Doll Card: Found on a counter with two candles next to the entrance to the room with a Save Table and torch. *Pinkamena Card: Found in a chest in the room connecting the SCP Foundation Headquarters to the Abandoned Castle. *Freddy Fazbear Card: Found in a chest in the lower right corner of the Supply Room of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Trivia * The card of MrDragonboy96 is a fanmade Sonic the Hedgehog character based off of Tails Prower from the RPG Maker video game Team Chibi vs. Sonic.EXE. * There are a total of 25 Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards in the original game, with two more being added in the MV edition. * There are a total of 16 Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, and numerous more in the files of the game not yet implemented. * The Lucas Boato Card is the only card in the game to change as you are viewing it. * The Devil Jeff card is the only "Rare" Yu-Gi-Oh! Card in the game. * Some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards seem very overpowered, and would likely be banned from Tournament play in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! Card game. Namely the White Hand and Devil Jeff cards. Examples ''See also: ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards Gallery GODJEFFCARD.png whitehandcard.png FRIENDCARD.png Category:Gameplay